


Humor me

by nakamaRose



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Flirting, Floor Sex, M/M, no name character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamaRose/pseuds/nakamaRose
Summary: “What is your type?”An innocent enough question, surely other humans of the same gender asked one another this question. And since Jack was held in such high regards, surely Mark wouldn’t take any offense to him asking the question.----Mark helps to show Jack that they aren't so different after all.





	Humor me

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this could potentially fit into the other piece I wrote but, I think this does a fine job of standing on its own. There isn't anything about my other work referenced in here either, so please feel free to read on ahead.

It didn’t appear to bother the other man, in fact, he only seemed to be _encouraging_ it.

He believed he wasn’t aware of the apparent stares he was receiving from her, the way her molten brown eyes seemed to be trained on his every movement as he talked with his entire body, arms waving wildly in the air and hands clapping loudly together. He didn’t seem phased in the least when her hands seemed to linger on his shoulder, tips of her fingers lightly trailing down the well-toned muscle. In fact, he only appeared to be encouraging her what with how when her hand lingered too long on his forearm he quirked an eyebrow in her direction, smiling broadly and winking at her as he flexed purposefully. They would both laugh and then compose themselves before getting back into filming their collaboration video together, all safe smiles and easy jokes.

He’d have to edit this carefully. . . that’s what was bothering him the most about this as he’d adjust the lens here and there when prompted when one of them wanted a close up shot. It didn’t have anything to do with how much obvious flirting they were doing and honestly, he should have seen it coming. Jack was well aware of just how much of a lady’s man Mark was, even if at times the man seemed entirely oblivious to the effect his presence had on the opposite gender. Quite frankly, Jack believed the two of them should end their filming and simply enjoy one another’s company. The android was very meticulous with the time frames Mark would give him for certain projects as the other man had a long list of things he needed to get done and would often procrastinate until a week before their due date, much to Jack’s displeasure. If there was a schedule set in place and a time frame in which to get something done, then Jack wanted to have as much time as possible in order to produce the best of content.

It wasn’t his fault that Mark often became sidetracked, the other man’s mind was like that of a five-year-old what with how often he seemed to laugh at his own childish jokes.

Regardless, they were able to get the footage they needed and when it was all said and done Jack was extremely grateful. He quickly set to work with breaking down the lighting he and Mark had set up while said man led their guest downstairs and out the front door. She was polite enough, Jack supposed, as she waved goodbye at him and even _hugged_ him, telling the android how good it was to work with something like him. It caused some confusion on Jack’s end, but he didn’t have time to question her any further as that was when Mark had swooped in and led her downstairs.

Jack didn’t let it bother him further instead, he set back to work in taking apart the lights and rolling their respective cords back together, the sound of her voice light and airy as it traveled upstairs as Mark told a particularly awful joke. And then there was nothing but silence as Mark said his own farewells and closed his front door. He heard Mark let out a content sigh before the sound of the man’s socked feet sounded to his right and Jack turned his head to see the man coming back up the stairs, broad and satisfied smile plastered across his face.

“Took a bit longer than I thought but,” Mark began as he made his way towards Jack and the mess that was scattered across his living space, “I think we’ve got some good shit”. The android couldn’t help the way his mouth twitched at the corners, beginning to form a smirk but he quickly schooled his would-be expression for a good-natured shake of his head instead.

“She seems to fancy you,” the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He had gotten quite good at assessing the situation of certain human interactions and used to blurt out his observations for anyone and everyone to hear, not fully comprehending why other humans would stare at him menacingly or hide their faces away from him. He was merely observing what he’d assumed was as plain a day, anyone with _any_ sort of knowledge about human interaction could pick up on instances of humans liking one another. To Jack, the signs were glaringly obvious, and it was annoying how Mark never seemed to pick up on it fast enough.

Mark’s face was contorted in such a way that Jack’s systems identified as disbelief. The way his eyebrows were drawn down in confusion instead of anger, the way his lips pursed in silent contemplation rather than annoyance, how his eyes widened in shock rather than fear. He had seen all the other emotions his systems had saved, until effortlessly landing on disbelief, on multiple occasions. And the android had filed them all away in his databanks so nothing Mark ever pulled on him would be out of the ordinary. Jack insisted that this was for the man’s own protection, he _needed_ to know when Mark was sick and was pretending to be all right. Or, god forbid, have the man go into a full-blown panic attack and lock himself up in room again.

The android shuttered at the bitter images that flashed through his mind, shifting his gaze from Mark’s flabbergasted expression to take the time required to untangle the cords laying limp in his hands still.

“Uh. . .no. . .”, came Mark’s dumbfounded response, the words mumbled under his breath as he kneeled down on the floor a few feet from Jack to join the android in untangling a few of the cords that had managed to twist.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Mark finally spoke just as Jack stood once more to tend to the other lights in the room.

“We’re just friends dude”.

Anyone else would have taken that for a good enough answer and would have dropped the subject in favor of talking about something else more agreeable. But Jack wasn’t just anyone else, he wasn’t human and therefore didn’t fully comprehend social etiquette when it came to situations like this. To anyone else’s ears the sound of Mark’s voice would have indicated that the man was embarrassed and therefore, was being curt and dismissive on account of having been caught red handed. Although, Jack was pretty sure Mark had seen the unimpressed looks he had shot him throughout the entire ordeal of having to watch the man flirt back.

No, to Jack’s ears it sounded like Mark was. . .annoyed?

No, perhaps. . .bothered, yes. . . that fit better into the picture of Mark Jack had in his mind. Perhaps Mark was bothered by Jack’s quick assumption based on what he had seen as an observer rather than being an active participant. It had the android’s LED slowly cycling through yellow as he carefully laid out the information he had before him. Humans were emotionally complex creatures, capable of masking their true intentions behind layers and layers of suggestions they left for those listening to decode. The android didn’t understand the need for such complexity when it often led to one or both parties becoming increasingly exasperated at a situation that would have been solved by talking plainly and openly. Not, talking in riddles and half-truths, but getting to the point without having to complicate things further.

Jack shifted his gaze to the side to catch a quick glimpse of Mark. The man was avoiding looking at him, his head tilted downwards slight, his face appearing to be in deep contemplation as he carefully de-tangled the cords. Any human wouldn’t have been able to pick up the minute details that were out of place with what Jack was looking at. Mark’s brow was slightly furrowed, bottom lip pushed out slightly like a child would do when they hadn’t gotten their way. Jack saw the way Mark’s eyes were staring slightly above the cords he was trying to untangle, staring off at the ground before him and not making much headway in what he was actually doing. His fingers were pulling and pushing against the cords in a practiced motion, no doubt they had been this messy before and wouldn’t require close observation.

He wondered why Mark was bothering at all, surely the other man knew that Jack could handle this on his own, there wasn’t much of a need to have him kneeling there if he was just going to be daydreaming instead.

The android shifted his gaze back to taking apart the lights, carefully setting everything down before walking towards mark and mimicking the way the man was sitting on the floor. He wordlessly reached out for the cord in the man’s hands, his own pale fingertips a stark contrast to the tan coloring the other man bore and placed in own hand atop of Mark’s.

The man quickly lifted up his head upon contact, blinking rapidly a few times and merely staring straight at Jack as the android took the cord from his limp grasp.

“For what’s it worth then,” Jack began slowly, carefully watching the way Mark’s expression changed from confusion into realization, “I think it’d work out”. He gave the man a small smile and he watched as Mark’s expression finally settled on relaxed. The man gave the android a crooked smile, mouth turning up in such a way that revealed all of his teeth, and he leaned back on the palms of his hands as he allowed Jack to finish untangling the last bit of cord.

“Nah, it’s like I said dude, we’re just friends”. Mark gave a light laugh and Jack couldn’t help the smile that he still wore from growing bigger.

“She’s fairly good looking,” Jack commented, turning his head towards Mark as he finished untangling the cord and waved it back and forth for the other man to see. The android laughed as Mark made an annoyed face at him, sticking out his tongue childishly and rolling his eyes before letting out a bark of his own laughter.

Jack let out a sigh, running a hand through his short hair before looking around at the mess that surrounded them still before looking back down at Mark. The man had gone from kneeling on the ground, to sitting down properly with his legs crossed over one another. It didn’t appear they were going to get any further work done, judging from the way Mark sat contentedly on the floor, laughter having died down and smile claiming his face once more.

The android shook his head before slowly lowering himself back down to the ground as Mark said, “Oh yeah, she is, I agree, it’s just. . .” Jack tilted his head as he watched the other man scrunch up his brow.

“She’s just not my type”, the man finally finished shrugging his shoulders lamely and offering Jack another small laugh.

Jack hummed thoughtfully, nodding his head slowly as he considered the man in front of him. The android had been working with the man for almost four years now, and in that time the two of them had forged an incredibly close partnership. To Jack, Mark was more than just his owner, the other man was someone he could call his friend. Truly, and honestly, the android knew he could depend on Mark if any such need became apparent.

He brought his sky-blue eyes up to the man’s face, taking in the way the light of the room highlighted the line of his jaw, noticed the way his hair fell gently on his forehead, just shy of touching his eyelashes. Watched the way the man took in slow, easy breaths, completely at ease around him. Jack wasn’t just another piece of machinery at Mark’s disposal, he was more than just a tool that was good at its job. . .

So, Jack felt like he was well within his boundaries of being a friend of Mark’s to ask the question that was dancing on the tip of his artificial tongue.

“What _is_ your type?”

An innocent enough question, surely other humans of the same gender asked one another this question. And since Jack was held in such high regards, surely Mark wouldn’t take any offense to him asking the question.

Mark stared at him for a few heartbeats, seemingly startled by the question but the man quickly schooled his expression into one of consideration.

“Someone. . . witty. . .” Mark began slowly, eyes staring at a space above Jack’s head as the man continued to formulate his response.

“Someone who can keep up with me. . . and who can tolerate my awful taste in jokes”. At this, Jack gave a snort, shaking his head once more and turning his head away from the man. Mark did seem to laugh at things most children outgrew by the time they hit middle school. . . except that Mark was an exception to the rule, as Jack was always learning.

“I don’t really care about what they look like,” Mark began again, lips pursing slightly before he added, “I just want to be able to really connect with them, ya know?”

Jack assumed the question was rhetorical and thus, didn’t answer immediately, but when his eyes trailed back up to meet Mark’s, he found the man expectantly waiting for him. His eyes were full of curious wonderment and it took Jack slightly aback. He hadn’t really considered the thought before, the programming he was installed with merely allowing him to _duplicate_ human emotions, not necessarily _emulating_ them.

“No,” the android began slowly, his LED blinking from blue to yellow, “I’m afraid I don’t know”. He kept his gaze trained on Mark who gave him a puzzled look, face scrunching up in that way that made him purse his lips and made him appear like he was upset rather than confused by what Jack had said.

“What? Really?” he began as he tilted his head to the other side, eyes narrowing in disbelief as he considered the android sitting across from him.

“But the way you talk about stuff like this makes me think you’ve got it all figured out”, Fascination coated Mark’s voice and the general confusion that had taken over his facial features melted away and curiosity took its place. The other man took his hands away from the floor and placed them in his lap, leaning forwards a bit.

Jack mimicked Mark’s posture, leaning forward and bringing his hands to rest on his lap, his eyes trailing down to stare down at them as he spoke.

“My system allows me to hold a great deal of information that otherwise would be overwritten if I were human,” he opened his hands to face both palms up at the ceiling before continuing on, “it’s true I was built to be as human as possible but, I’m a machine. . .” Jack’s voice grew softer as he spoke, the artificial skin surrounding his hands phasing away slowly to reveal the hard, white plastic underneath.

“I merely _imitate_ life, not experience it”. Jack didn’t bring his eyes back up to meet what he knew would be another questioning gaze from Mark, he was too transfixed with the white plastic of his hands staring back at him, a stark reminder that he wasn’t really human, just another machine.

So, it startled him slightly when he saw Mark’s hand enter his field of view, tan skin resting atop the plastic and Jack could feel the warmth radiating from this one appendage, the true material that he was made out of only amplified this feeling and he snapped his head up to find that Mark had moved closer to him.

The man’s gaze was firm, yet soft around the edges of his eyes, speaking volumes to the android who already knew Mark’s stance on the way their world operated. It was something Jack greatly appreciated but, there was no changing others perception on how it should be rather than what others wanted it to be. Humans were fickle creatures, wanting one thing only to grow bored of it quickly and move on to the next big thing. At the end of the day, Jack was worlds apart from Mark, a human, born naturally into this world without the need for machines to put him together. . .

And yet. . .

The look Mark was giving him was almost enough to make Jack want to set aside everything he’d seen. It made him yearn to see the world through the man’s eyes, to get a glimpse of what life was like through eyes that were made of flesh and blood instead of plastic and thirium. Jack felt comfortable living with the other man, but even Mark had to understand that the android had his own set of limitations.

“Why don’t you try,” Mark suggested as he positioned himself to sit right in front of Jack as opposed to sitting off to one side. His hand hadn’t left from its spot, still sitting on top of the plastic that Jack was made of and slowly, the android brought back the pale fleshy coloring that his exterior was capable of creating.

“You may _think_ you’re more machine than man, but I’d wager you _feel_ just as much as I do,” Mark clasped the android’s hand in his own, his thumb pressed lightly against the back of Jack’s hand as he quietly added, “Maybe. . . _even more_. . .”

Jack’s eyes flicked up to Mark’s at that, but the other man wasn’t paying any attention, instead, he was staring intently down at Jack’s hand, his grip becoming firmer for a split second before loosening.

“What am I to try then, Mark?” Jack asked as he moved slightly in his spot, pushing away his thoughts from earlier so he could give the man his undivided attention. He might as well allow Mark to play out this little experimentation of his, Jack supposed that he mimicked human emotions so well that it even fooled Mark from time to time. In any case, he would soon be remined that Jack was just an android deep down, nothing more.

“I want you to try,” the man began slowly as his thumb started to rub slow circles on the back of his hand, “try to figure out what your type is”.

Upon hearing this, Jack’s lips parted, he was about to protest and highlight everything he had just told Mark—honestly, he knew the man was stubborn, but Jack wasn’t aware of just how selective his hearing was, he’d have to note that for later conversations—when Mark silenced him by speaking before he otherwise could.

“Humor me, I did,” Mark smiled at this, baring his teeth as he did so, and this close Jack could barely make out the one that was false.

Jack let out another sigh, nodding his head, he supposed humoring the man was all well and fine. But what was he expected to say? Was he to use what Mark had said for his own answer? The android supposed that the points Mark had brought up were all incredibly valid, why not use them as a template to formulate his own response.

“All right then, give me a moment”. Jack was pleased to see the grin on Mark’s widen, the corners of his eyes crinkling in pleasure and the android ducked his eyes away from the odd way it suddenly made him feel, he’d have to look into that later. . .

Mark’s thumb was still rubbing small circles onto the back of his hand, and it was soothing to have something he could focus on as he searched possible answers to the man’s question.

Having someone who could keep up with him was certainly a plus although, it would appear that only another android would be able to keep up with Jack so. . .perhaps that wasn’t the right quality to go with. He also didn’t really understand Mark’s brand of humor, it was childish at best although. . . it did seem to have garnered him a mass following on the internet so maybe there was something to that after all. All right, so then Jack surmised that he could add humor to his incredibly short list but then again, he didn’t believe other androids would like his own brand of humor.  
It was dry at the best, though since living with Mark he had found that the same stupid jokes made him chuckle just as much as it made the other man. So then, was that not right either? Jack mentally crossed out humor on his list and moved onto the next, at this rate, he was going to end up with nothing.

Appearances mattered greatly to humans, and Mark was no exception to that rule. The man was very meticulous when it came to his self-grooming habits, taking the time to fix his hair just right before sitting down in front of the camera. Or working his body hard whenever he worked out, so he could achieve the physical results he wanted. Humans had to work tirelessly on creating something pleasing to the eye whereas androids were created to be flawless in every way imaginable. If Jack wanted, he could seek out any female model, regardless of occupation, and find them esthetically pleasing to look at.

Jack furrowed his brow, lifting his eyes briefly to take in the man sitting in front of him. Mark wasn’t bad looking by any means. In fact, Jack admired how much effort he put in so that, not only did he look good but, that his health was maintained as well. And that was something to be admired. So perhaps Jack valued someone who was interested in maintaining a healthy lifestyle, there certainly wasn’t anything wrong with that right?

“Well?” Mark prompted, thumb pressing hard against the back of his palm and Jack’s eyes moved further up to meet Mark’s curious eyes, frown persisting on the android’s face.

“It’s like I said,” Jack began, attempting to remove himself from the ground so he could stand once more, “I’m just a machine”. This was an utter waste of their time, they needed to clean up the room and put everything back or else it would stay out like this for weeks on end until Jack hassled Mark about it.

“Wait!” Mark’s fingers moved swiftly to hold onto the android’s wrist, tips of his fingers digging lightly into the flesh there and keeping Jack from rising to his feet. The man was surprising strong, nowhere near the strength that Jack was able to emit but still, it was enough to give the android pause.

“At least tell me what you were considering,” and then added, “I promise I won’t laugh”. Jack raised an eyebrow at the shit eating grin Mark was giving him, one that said he would most certainly laugh at him if the answers he provided him with her funny enough.

Jack let out a breath of air in frustration, pinning the man down with an irritated stare, “I don’t know,” he began as he shrugged his shoulders, “Same things as you I guess?”

“What? _All_ of them?” Mark asked incredulously as he titled his head to one side before letting out a huff of breath.

“I didn’t say you could _copy_ me,” he teased lightly but it only further served to sour Jack’s mood, the android rolling his eyes in exasperation.

“I’m a _machine_ Mark, that’s what I was built to do”. He let out a breath of indignation through his nose, turning his head away from the man in front of him, honestly, he was wasting his time. Jack wasn’t built for this, he was built to help accomplish a task and right now, Mark was the one impeding him from doing his job.

“Well hold on, hold on,” Mark relented, finally sensing that the android was becoming increasingly agitated and it truly shouldn’t have surprised Jack with how long it took the man to reach this point in their conversation.

“If you were going to copy what I was going to say, then what I said must be true for you so,” the man loosened his grip around Jack’s wrist in favor of returning to its previous position, “we’re more alike than you realized”.

Jack reluctantly turned his head back towards Mark in time to see the man playfully wink at him and as much as the android wanted to be cross with him, he could only shake his head and smile. The man meant well, Jack knew this deep down. And deep down, he wasn’t truly annoyed with him. No, the android held Mark in high regards and despite how the other man was extremely good at pushing Jack’s buttons, they still got along shocking well.

The android’s eyes shifted down to where Mark’s hand was, thumb circling slowly like a bird of prey flying high above its next meal. He gently brought his own hand up, Mark’s following his as he lifted it up to eye level, the other man never once ceasing in his ministrations until Jack flicked his wrist. He moved his hand, so his palm was facing out towards Mark, the man tilting his head in curiosity but mimicked Jack’s actions and pressed his hand against the android’s.

Mark’s palm pressed against his like this, one wouldn’t be able to tell that there was a difference between them. No one from the angle in which they were sitting would have given anyone on the outside any clue as to who was an android and who was human. Like this, the only discernable difference was the coloring of their skin.

One pale, the other dark.

Like this, Jack allowed his mind to wander, the LED on the side of his head cycling from blue to yellow once more. He could feel the warmth of the other man’s hand, not as much as before, but it was still present, he could still sense it. There was blood flowing through the veins of the man sitting in front of him, and bone resting underneath the soft flesh that covered his body. It wasn’t anything like the blue blood that coursed through his system, artificial heart beating but not the most important thing that was keeping him running.

Jack wondered what it was like to be human. He found himself pondering the question the more time he spent with Mark, and over the years, the answer taunted him like a fruit dangling just out of reach. Sure, the other man treated him as an equal, and sure, those in his large following enjoyed his presence whenever he decided to pop up on screen but. . .

It just wasn’t the same. . .

He watched as Mark’s long, tan fingers slipped in between his, the tips of his fingers resting against the knuckles of Jack’s hand. The man let out long sigh and Jack lifted his eyes to find that the man was staring back at him. There was some unidentified emotion flickering in those molten chocolatey eyes, something that Jack hadn’t seen before, something he couldn’t quite put a name to.

“You know,” Mark began in a quiet voice, the pitch a bit lower than it had been prior, “we hold hands like this when we’re little and our parent’s walk us across the street or in the store, so we don’t get lost”. The other man gripped Jack’s a bit harder, shaking their joined hands back and forth to emphasize this before he continued on.

“We do this, so we can stay close to the person we care about, so we can stay close to the person who can protect us. . .” His voice trailed off slightly and Jack saw a flicker of hesitation fly through Mark’s eyes, the unidentified emotion being pushed aside momentarily before becoming prominent once more. His LED was a steady yellow still, taking in all the new information being presented to him and he hummed in fascination, tipping his head forward as he watched Mark lick his lips, his mouth parted open as if he wanted to keep talking. He quickly shut it however, choosing to give Jack a closed mouthed smile before he leaned forward, bringing his free hand up to rest at the back of Jack’s neck.

The android processed this new position he found himself in. It was one of incredible intimacy, one that was normally shared with those who were emotionally boned to one another or saved for family members. Jack didn’t feel like he fell into either of those two categories, and so continued to stare straight into Mark’s eyes, waiting to see how this would play out.

Mark’s tongue darted out once more, running over his bottom lip before he spoke again.

“We do this,” he gestured with a tip of his head at how he was holding Jack, “when we feel like we’re close to someone”.

“And. . .you feel close. . .to me?” It was a question that once again snuck through Jack’s sensor, but he paid it no mind, he figured he was due for an update and wasn’t too alarmed. Things like this normally happened and he’d be sure to take a look at it tonight.

“Yeah. . . yeah,” Mark softly began and then in a firmer tone of voice, “Of course I do, why wouldn’t I?” The question fell from Mark’s lips in a soft whisper, the odd emotion in his eyes flickering out of existence for another brief moment as confusion once again colored his facial features.

“Because it’s as I’ve stated earlier, Mark,” Jack began, searching those brown orbs for the emotion he saw just seconds before, “I am a machine, and you are a human, how could anyone care for something like me”.  
There.

That emotion came rushing back to life and Jack locked onto it, tried to see if he could identify it as it rushed over Mark’s eyes and spilled over onto his face.

_Friendship. . . attachment. . .fondness. . ._ They were all rolled into one, but Jack was slowly making them out as he saw them. They were all one in the same and the android had seen each of these emotions in turn whilst living with Mark. He had a group of some close friends that he would share these sentiments with, each person bringing it out of Mark in their own special way. Even Jack had been subject to Mark’s friendliness, the man giving him the same wide toothy grins that he shared with his inner circle.

But the android had never seen all of this combined into what he was seeing currently, it was like his systems knew what this emotion was it was just. . . he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. It was like an annoying itch that one couldn’t reach without having to ask for help.

“I’m not just anyone,” Mark’s voice broke Jack out of his train of thought and the android blinked a couple of times as he caught himself back up to speed with the situation at hand.

“I’m someone who _can_ care for you. . .” Mark’s eyes flickered downwards for split second and it didn’t take a rocket scientist to know that the man had stared down at Jack’s lips. The android tilted his head slightly at this, Mark’s hand following the motion, and Jack allowed his eyes to fall and stare at the man’s lips.

What was this that he was feeling? Anxiousness? Apprehension perhaps? Jack wasn’t too sure, but he felt something within him quietly stir, as if waking from an extremely long nap, and he blinked his eyes a few more times, trying to make sense of it.

“Would you let me?” Mark’s question had Jack snapping his eyes back up to stare at the man, that emotion he couldn’t name swirling in those molten depths.

“In what capacity?” Jack felt the words fall from his mouth in a whispered rush, the uneasiness he felt only increasing and he felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

Mark smiled softly, the emotion amplifying as he blinked slowly before leaning forward, words falling from his lips, “In _this_ capacity”.

Jack watched as Mark closed the distance between them, the man’s lips resting gently on his and the android felt something stir once more, the restlessness increasing as he felt a warmth spread throughout his body. He watched as Mark leaned back, curiosity replacing the unnamed emotion but smile still held firmly in place.

“I’ve never felt like I connected quite right with women,” Mark whispered, wonderment coating his voice as he continued, “And I never found the android women any special either. . . but you, you’re different”. The man gazed at Jack for a few wordless moments, eyes trailing up and down before his lips parted once more.

“I’ve never connected with anyone as quickly as I did with you, Jack,” he let out a laugh, the sound nervous and fraying around the edges, “Does that make me bizarre?”

The tips of Jack’s fingers twitched, and they closed almost on their own accord to rest against the knuckles of Mark’s hand, the android giving the hand a firm squeeze.

“No,” Jack began quietly, “No it does not”, his LED cycled from yellow back to blue, his mind coming to a decisive conclusion.

And it was true, there were many humans who actively sought out the companionship of androids, ones who could fill in a void they seemed to have in their own lives. It was rapidly becoming more and more accepted and Mark had nothing to be ashamed of. If it was an intimate relationship the man was looking for with Jack, then the android would comply and fulfill his duties. He could provide Mark with the comfort he was seeking out, he could be anything the man wanted.

“If this is what you want from me, then I will gladly give it”. Jack squeezed Mark’s hand once more as he saw a flash of concern overtake the man’s face. He wanted to reassure the man that this was perfectly normal and that he was here to help in any way.

“I. . .do you even, _can_ you even if you’re not. . .not. . .one of them?” Mark hesitantly asked, avoiding the question he truly wanted answered but Jack decided to spare the man the embarrassment for now.

“I’m perfectly capable, yes,” he began in a firm voice, “my systems can accommodate so I can reciprocate accordingly”.

Mark balked and coughed roughly a few times, the hint of a blush popping up and crossing over the bridge of his nose. “And here I thought I was too forward,” he gave another nervous laugh at that, face quickly falling as his gaze shifted to their joined hands.

“I don’t want to force any of this on you,” his eyes turned back to look Jack in the face and the android took an opportunity to perform a quick scan. His heartrate was slightly elevated, and his pupils were beginning to dilate. Upon further inspection, Jack roved over his eyes once more, taking in the unnamed emotion.

_Tenderness. . .acceptance. . .affection. . ._ And buried further underneath all of that, the android found what he’d been searching for.

_Love._

The android let out a small sigh, the sound falling past his parted lips as he closed his eyes slowly, his LED cycling yellow for a split second as he offered himself over to his systems. He took in a deep breath, LED flashing from yellow and back to blue and slowly opened his eyes, a wash of warmth washing over him as his systems opened up his emotional channels.

“Don’t worry,” he began, “you won’t”.

Jack closed the distance between them this time, his eyelids fluttering shut as he pressed his lips against Mark’s. This time he was able to register the way the man’s stubble scratched at his upper lip and chin, and he feel the way Mark took a sharp inhale of breath right as Jack titled his head to one side, releasing the man’s lips long enough to hear it as well. They kissed like this several more times, and each time Jack would press a little further, testing the waters and seeing how Mark would react. He could hear the man’s breathing increasing, could hear him taking in deeper and deeper breaths through his nose and when that wasn’t sufficient enough, Mark would pull back ever so slightly to take a breath through his mouth before diving back down to claim Jack’s mouth.

Mark was the first to move, straightening out his back and making himself seem taller while sitting down, and loosened his grip on the android’s hand in favor of wrapping it around his neck to join with the other that sat there. The man’s mouth never once left Jack’s during this and the android carefully recorded this action to use at a later date. Right now, he let Mark move closer to him, the other man’s body pressing up against Jack’s chest, the android’s hands reaching out to rest on Mark’s hips.

The man let out a small, breathy groan, moving away just enough to let the sound wash over Jack before reaching out for his lips. The android was pleased with how Mark was responding and decided to experiment further by pressing his fingers into the flesh and bone of Mark’s hips.

Another breathy exhale through his nostrils and Jack repeated the action, this time eliciting another moan from the man on top of him. He could feel the tip of Mark’s tongue dart of his mouth to tease Jack, wordlessly asking for entrance to which the android willingly gave. As soon as Jack did so, Mark’s tongue darted in, quickly swiping at the tips of his teeth and then moving to run across Jack’s tongue before tilting his head in the other direction, making Jack follow.

The android made his own passes with his tongue, meeting Mark’s halfway and wrestling for dominance, neither entirely surrendering to the other. A few more passes of his tongue and Mark broke away, a loud smack of their lips parting echoing in the otherwise quiet room.

Jack’s eyes fluttered back open, hands trailing slowly up Mark’s back as he stared up and into the man’s eyes. His pupils were blown wide, the chocolate brown of his eyes had darkened considerably, mouth parted and lips bright with Jack’s saliva and red from the amount of kissing.

Ever fiber in Jack’s artificial skin was tuned into Mark, the tips of his fingers allowing the android access into how the man was doing. He was enjoying this, though Jack didn’t his systems to tell him that, he could see it plainly written across Mark’s face and suddenly an idea popped into Jack’s head.

The android tucked his head to the side, pressing his face towards Mark’s neck and pressing his lips against the sensitive flesh there. The other man craned his neck up and towards the right, allowing Jack to trail feather light kisses up to Mark’s jawline. Like this, Jack could press his weight further into Mark, throwing the man off balance just enough that he had to give way and move back, the android slowly looming over him as his hands pressed firmly against Mark’s shoulder blades. Jack brought the two of them down onto the patch of cleared flooring, gracefully moving his legs out from their crossed position so he could swing a leg over Mark’s waist, effectively straddling the man.

Jack heard Mark take in another sharp breath, the android moving his hands from behind Mark’s back so that he could card them through the long strands of dark brown hair. Now Jack could _feel_ the other man’s arousal instead of merely seeing it, he could feel the bulge of the other man pressing against the inside of his thigh and the android let out a small breath to ghost across Mark’s face before he rolled his hips down to press against the hard mass.

Mark’s lips curled into a smile, mouth opening just enough so that a deep moan could escape, his eyelids fluttering closed before they snapped back open to focus up at the android above him. Jack could feel his body respond to that display of desire, his own dick twitching underneath the sweatpants and boxers he wore, the fabric stretching to contain his growing need. The android had never truly indulged in this side of his programming, there had never been a need to until this exact moment, a strong sensation pooling in the pit of his stomach every time Mark dug his fingers into the hard plastic of Jack’s hips.

Jack slowly rolled himself up from Mark’s chest, bringing his hands down from the man’s wavy locks to trail down and feel the well-toned muscle that was hiding out of view. Blue eyes darted up to stare into clouded, lust filled eyes that seemed to be undressing him, what with how they roamed hungrily up and down his body. He gave a slow, lazy roll of his hips, grinding his own erection in the one Mark was sporting, the man’s mouth opening wide to let out a low, breathy moan. Like this, he was beautiful, and Jack couldn’t stop himself from marveling at how a simple action such as the one he kept repeating, was eliciting such a response from the man.

It was overwhelming, it was overpowering, it was. . . _intoxicating_. . .

The android parted his lips, letting out a soft sigh, his tongue coming out to swipe at his bottom lip and he straightened his back out, titled his head in such a way that caused Mark to snap his hips up harshly against Jack’s erection. He let out a surprised gasp, having no time to assess what the man wanted because one of Mark’s hands shot out to grasp the android’s neck, bringing him down with incredible strength.

Their kiss this time was sloppy, fueled by a burning need to become even closer than they had already become. Mark’s teeth _clacked_ nosily against Jack’s as he greedily claimed Jack’s lips over and over again, the intensity of the kisses becoming more and more enthusiastic until he forcefully pulled away, releasing a loud breath.

“Tell me,” he began, his voice pitched impossibly lower and dripping with yearning, “what are you thinking?” The tips of the man’s fingers dug lightly into the base of Jack’s skull, applying the smallest bits of pressure that had Jack’s eyelids fluttering, the sensation traveling down his spin and making his toes curl.

“I’m thinking,” Jack breathed out softly, head nuzzling the palm of Mark’s hand as it traveled up to cup his cheek, his eyes slowly closing, “that I want _this_ ”. He rolled his hips down, firmly pressing himself into Mark’s crotch and he felt the man’s fingers dig into the artificial flesh of he was cradling, a sharp intake of breath followed by a moan following suit as Jack opened his eyes.

And this was true, Jack truly wanted this, truly wanted to give everything he had to offer. The android was fairly certain that this sentiment would remain the same, even when he switched back over to his regularly used programming.

He nudged his face away from Mark’s palm, the man’s hand slowly falling back down to rest lightly on Jack’s hip. The android leaned back down, kissing the side of Mark’s jaw and trailing lighter kisses down the man’s neck before shifting and lifting his hips up slightly as he pressed his face against the bulge in Mark’s pants. The man let out shaky exhale of breath, hips bucking up minutely and Jack could tell that he was trying to keep from ramming his erection directly into Jack’s face.

Jack brought a hand up, balancing all his weight across his knees and right hand, to circle small circles around the bulge, never fully reaching out to run his entire hand over it. Mark wriggled underneath him, desperately trying to get the android to touch him where he needed it most but only succeeding in getting Jack to trail his hand further away. Instead, the android trailed his hand down the inside of Mark’s thigh, the man opening his legs wider to allow him to do so, a throaty groan escaping his mouth as he rolled his hips upward, trying to get Jack to go where he wanted.

“Tease. . .”, he moaned, crooked grin finding its way onto his face as he let his head fall back to rest against the floor, back arching ever so slightly when Jack’s hand ran back up his thigh and made a beeline towards his crotch. Once again, the android’s hand made small circles around Mark’s erection, only this time Jack placed his on top of his, giving a firm yet gentle squeeze that had the man underneath him suck in a sharp breath.

Jack only hummed lightly in response, choosing to instead run a finger up the length of the bulge and up towards the button on Mark’s jeans. He easily unhooked it, taking the zipper in his grasp and pulling it down, the sound accompanying the loud breaths that were spilling from Mark’s open mouth.

“What about you?” His question was breathless, and Jack lifted his head to gaze down at Mark’s concerned and questioning gaze. No doubt the man was referring to his own arousal that was plain as day, the tent unsightly but Jack finding it to be not so much of a hindrance. For Jack, something like this was easy to switch off, one little configuration to his systems and everything would be as it were before. Mark on the other hand wouldn’t be able to do so, not without Jack’s help, and the android was _very_ willing to help in that regard.

“Don’t worry about me,” Jack began as he hooked his fingers around the hem of Mark’s pants and boxers, “I’ll be fine”. He gave a reassuring smile when the look on the other man’s face didn’t melt away and Jack decided to forcibly remove it by rubbing his forearm against Mark’s dick. The uncertainty instantly washed away, and Mark let his eyes flutter close.

Jack freed the hard flesh from its clothed prison, the head leaking precum and trailing lazily down the sides. He pushed the pieces of fabric further down Mark’s legs, letting them pool at the man’s ankles and leaned forward to press a light kiss to the head of Mark’s erection. The man shifted beneath him, moaning as Jack flicked his tongue out to lick at the base of the head, moving his body slightly lower so he could also lick his way up the shaft. The man let out another moan, his hips shifting from side to side slightly, trying to get Jack to take more of him in.

_“Fuck. . .”_ the sound dripped from Mark’s mouth and was filled with nothing but pure want and desire, the expletive hitting a slightly higher pitch than how it normally sounded coming from the man’s mouth. It made that warmth that Jack had been feeling in his gut shoot straight for his chest, something akin to a primal instinct seemed to wash over him and Jack brought his eyes up to stare at the way Mark’s chest began to rise faster and faster.

Jack pressed another kiss to the head of Mark’s erection, pressing his nose against the hard flesh and letting out a small breath before he opened his mouth to envelop the entirety of the man’s length.

_“Oh shit. . .fuck. . .”_

Hands shot up to tangle themselves in Jack’s tidy hair, gathering strands and tugging on them as Mark arched his back.

“Fuck, you’re good at this”.

The words sent a wave of satisfaction down Jack’s spine and he hummed in response, the sound causing Mark to arch once more. It was rewarding, getting to see Mark like this, to see the other man respond to him in such an intimate fashion. It was making Jack feel something that he himself realized was outside of the norm for the programming he was using, but he was too intent on getting Mark off to truly evaluate anything else.

Jack brought his head back up halfway Mark’s length, bringing out a hand to rest at the base, fingers gently wrapping around before moving up to join where his mouth was. He did this a couple more times, varying the stopping points and the speed in which he would bob his head and move his hand. Mark shifted each time, his respiration increasing in speed each time and erection pulsing to the beat of his heart. The sounds of pleasure Mark was making only spurred Jack on and he sped up, running his tongue around the head and around the shaft like humans would when licking up ice cream that threatened to dirty their hands.

“K-keep that up and I’m gonna— “, Mark’s words were abruptly cut off as he jerked suddenly, a loud moan falling from his mouth as he came inside of Jack’s mouth. The warm, salty fluid coated Jack’s tongue, informing the android of everything he needed to know about the other man’s health and wellbeing, it was information he decided to file away. Right now, all he wanted to savor the sight of Mark falling to pieces in the most delicious way possible.

The flesh in Jack’s mouth gradually relaxed, the contents having been entirely drained by the android and slowly released the flaccid flesh. His hand was still cupping the base and Jack experimentally trailed light fingers up the sensitive flesh and ran them over the head. Mark gave a grunt, body curling upright but not in pain, there was a pleased smile spread across the man’s mouth and Jack did this once more before finally releasing the man and shimming his way up Mark’s body so that he was lying next to him.

Mark gave another hum of content, eyes fluttering shut as he took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He brought his hand up to invited Jack to press his body into him and the android wordlessly accepted the offer, draping a hand across the man’s chest and feeling the rapid heartbeat slowly calm.

They sat like this for a handful of minutes, Mark’s hand drawing lazy circles on Jack’s back and the android allowed himself to bask in the warmth he felt. He took hold of that and let it travel down his entire body once more before he allowed his eyes to slip closed, his LED cycling from blue to yellow as he switched back to his normal processing systems.

Jack was fully expecting for the rush of warmth to instantly fade away but was pleasantly surprised to find that it still held on to his artificial heart. He let out a small laugh at this which attracted Mark’s attention, the hand on the android’s back stilling.

“What?” he asked simply, his voice low and husky.

The android pressed his face into Mark’s side, breathing in the familiar scent of the man’s cologne along with the smell of sex that clung around them.

“I’ve figured out what my type is”.

Mark hummed once more, hand resuming its previous ministrations, “What is it then?”

Jack lifted his head from its place near Mark’s chest to find the man staring at him with a completely satisfied grin, his eyes shining brightly with affection.

“It’s you,” the android began softly, “I think it’s always been you”.

Mark’s smile became wider, white teeth peeking out from underneath his lips as he brought a hand up to tug Jack back down and plant a kiss on the top of his head.

They should probably get back to cleaning up the room, and cleaning up themselves for that matter, but Mark didn’t seem to be in any rush to pull himself back into a presentable fashion and Jack couldn’t blame him for that. He was too content to simply lay back and bask in the warmth and love he found himself wrapped up in. They would clean up eventually, but for right now, all that mattered to Jack was currently resting in his arms.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if that read a little weird or felt too rushed, this is my first time writing out something like this... 
> 
>  
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
